A Collection of Thoughts
by littlestarsaligned
Summary: Several poems and one-shots from the Star Wars universe. It's not my fault if its bad...it's...okay, if it's bad it is my fault.
1. Padmé's Story: The Turn of Anakin

**Padm****é's Story: The Turn of Anakin**

They tell me he's too far gone,

I won't listen as they tell me to move on.

They say I need to get on with my life,

But I know he's worth the strife.

_He's chosen dark instead of light, _

_I cry myself to sleep at night._

What kind of Jedi would break the rules,

When only yesterday his eyes were bright as jewels?

A Sith of the dark they say,

Trying to keep me at bay.

I swear I feel a conflict in him,

Even if that light is dim.

_He's chosen dark instead of light,_

_I cry myself to sleep at night._

Is this all because of my love for him?

My tears fill my eyes to the brim.

I could try to win him over,

But I'm not lucky like a four-leaf-clover.

His thoughts cloud his judgment,

Was I worth the time he's spent?

He tells me of his fear for me,

But I just cannot agree.

_He's chosen dark instead of light,_

_I cry myself to sleep at night._

He tells me the Jedi are all wrong,

That their time alive shall not be long.

The dark infests his mind,

I travel just a pace behind.

Why should I live when he won't see,

Really what this all means to me?

He tells me it's for my own good,

But I believe I am misunderstood.

I fear the path he leads me down,

He answers my questions with a frown.

He asks me if my love for him is true,

Something's happened to the man I knew.

_He's chosen dark instead of light,_

_I cry myself to sleep at night._

Why does the let the dark take control?

Cause in my heart he's cut a hole.

My life no longer has any worth,

I must hold on until the birth.

The future of the Jedi lies in my hands,

I remember those Tatooine sands.

I close my eyes and hope for a better life,

I wish I could've been a better wife.

But the seeds of the dark are planted too deep,

My locket is the only thing I treasure and keep.

Reminding me of better days,

Laughing in the summer haze.

_**He's chosen dark instead of light.**_


	2. Anakin's Story: The Rise of Lord Vader

Anakin's Story:Rise of Lord Vader

Why doesn't she understand,

That the Sith have the upperhand?

She thinks there's something wrong with me,

But the Jedi are wrong as far as I can see.

The vision I have continues to play,

She refuses to listen to a word I say.

_She tells me I'm breaking her heart,_

_That the dark infects me like a poison dart._

That I'm going down a path she can't follow,

It leaves my heart empty and hollow.

In her eyes I see her mistrust,

The love we shared is beginning to rust.

In my dream she cries out in pain,

She says the dark makes me insane.

_She tells me I'm breaking her heart,_

_That the dark infects me like a poison dart._

The Jedi believe attachment is wrong,

They don't understand it makes you strong.

The dark must control the light,

It is only what I feel is right.

How can she say I've changed,

When only my life's been rearranged?

She's the one who is at fault,

My heart stops at a halt.

I know she leagues with the enemy,

Even though she says she belongs to me.

Why can't she see her future is shattered?

She says to her I was the only thing that mattered.

_She tells me I'm breaking her heart,_

_That the dark infects me like a poison dart._

She looks at me with fear in her eyes,

She tells me I'm infected with horrible lies.

She tells me she wishes to help,

But she can only manage a yelp.

The dreams I have seem so real,

The dark is the only thing that will help her heal.

She explains that the child she will bring,

Will be the Jedi's last step and wing.

If only she could see their timely downfall,

I wonder if she would care at all.

She says she remembers better days,

Laughing in a summer haze.

I tell her these a days are better,

That things will not change because of a love letter.

That light isn't strong now,

Soon the universe shall bow.

She tells me I'm a changed man,

I try to tell her as much as I can.

About our future life,

She says it cuts her like a knife.

_**She tells me I'm breaking her heart.**_


	3. Rising Storm

It was dark, almost morning outside the cantina at Mos Eisley. Jango Fett stood silently waiting for his victim, a changeling named Chara Fane, with some help from another near-human bounty hunter, Aurra Sing. Aurra shifted uneasily. Even in the comfort of the shadows, she was a bit jumpy. They both stood concealed in a doorway. Fett wore his usual _beskar'gam;_ it looked slightly blue in the dim light. Sing though, had exchanged her usual camouflage for a light grey suit, tight knee-length shorts, and a jump suit-like top; it bore many marks of wear.

Her gaze switched warily from the cantina to the dusty desert of Tatooine, it wasn't her first job, but she was still young had had just recently left her much hated Jedi from the cantina exited the door as the light of morning began to arise. Fett watched intently on all the faces of the passerbys, searching for the distinctive characteristics of the changeling. Sing touched him lightly, gesturing slightly barely visible, but it was there, to a tall woman who walked with a different manner to the rest of her group, as if she was hiding something from curious eyes. Fett hadn't thought of it, but it should've been obvious that the changeling had shapeshifted.

'So the woman is the changeling?' whispered Fett.

'I think so. Should we investigate or just shoot her?' replied Sing softly.

Her eyes were intent, she wasn't joking. Fett shrugged and pulled his gaze from his companion back to the changeling who was pulling an object out of her gown.

'Get down!' commanded Fett, he had Aurra dropped just in time to miss the blaster shots.

'She's shooting at us!' yelled Aurra, pulled he sniper rifle from behind her, and shot back a couple of rounds. She was getting desperately close to her target.

'No!' shouted Jango, pushing the nose of the rifle down.' We don't want to draw too much 's follow her. Slowly.'

Aurra smiled slowly. _Almost got her. _She quickly adjusted the dial on the barrel and lifted one eye to aim. She pulled the trigger in a quick fluid motion a couple of times, hitting the space where the shapeshifters head had been, merely seconds ago. 'Kriff.'

'I'll actually shoot her this time if it's so hard for you.'

'They were warning shots!'

'Of course they were, Aurra.'

'Just shoot.I'm not sharing my pay for nothing Fett.'

'Don't rush me, or I'll miss. Just like you.' Retorted Fett and he raised his blaster pistol and fired. It hit the changeling square in the shoulder, and she cried out in pain. Making her change to her original form. She glared at Jango and Aurra, as they rushed towards her. Aurra grabbed the changeling ang put her in binders.

'I hate taking them alive. I'm so used to killing 'em right away.'

'Get used to it. We're dealing with Hutts, they usually work like this.'

'And I wouldn't have missed my shots if someone hadn't pushed away my rifle.'

'Enough talk. Let's get her on Slave I.'

'Fine. But I'm not stupid.'

'I didn't say you were.'

'But you meant too.'

'No Aurra, I would _never_ denounce you.'


	4. The Hunter's Rhythm

Part 1

**What Hurts Can Be Healed**

_Destroyed City on Ryloth, 3 Hours after Imperial Bombing_

_Time: 1245_

The sky was grey and clouded with choking black smoke from the blazing settlement below. Ruined buildings and charred houses were scattered over the desolate plain. Nothing stirred, there was no natural birdsong and the lonely planet's inhabitants were nowhere in sight. Small fires blazed at the base of several decrepit buildings; walls, doors, shattered glass, concrete and durasteel was littered over the ground, black and dirtied. A lone rodent scampered quickly through the dust and debris. The air was so unclean and thick with smoke that it would have been classified visible to the naked eye, under a rather large segment of rubble, a life form was breathing softly.

It was trapped beneath a fracture of reinforced steel of a large wall, which had been torn apart by a bomb blast only a couple of hours ago. The life form was in fact human, a female, long red hair, rusty as the currently burning flames. Mara Jade Skywalker opened her eyes groggily to depressing darkness. Instantly pain flashed through her body, the Force fragile and wavering, she let out a small cry, wishing she had never regained consciousness.

_Inside Secret Rebel Base, Ryloth_

_Time: 1245_

Luke Skywalker paced frustratedly back and forth in the main control room of the Ryloth Rebel Base, continuosly checking in to the outposts. The scanners would buzz and beep, green and red, but the jedi would ignore it and continue his pacing. Hands firmly placed behind his back, Luke had lost count of the amount of time he had spent pacing in the control room. Sighing, he finally gave up and perched himself on one of the seats which surrounded a rather large and narrow table. Why they had put a table in a control room, Luke had no idea. The sliding door parted and Han Solo stepped into the room and took a seat opposite Luke. Luke glanced up at him before gazing back to the top of the table, finding sudden interest in the plain durasteel top. Han sat there for a moment before deciding that it was best to leave Luke to his hidden thoughts. He would interrogate him later.

--

_Mara Jade's POV_

_Time: 1312_

Mara Jade woke fifteen minutes later to an increasing pain in her upper leg. She instantly cried out in pain as she saw it, it was mangled, burnt skin and horrible gashes. A small fire had crept a touch to close, had burnt, and melted several layers of skin on her thigh, it stung, and she could feel a throbbing in her head. Reaching up through the rusty red tangle, she felt around and produced a bloody hand. She wiped her hand on her clothes and attempted to stand up to survey her surroundings. She placed a bloodied hand on a fragment of charred steel and lifted herself up delicately. She hobbled painfully to a small muddied puddle and gazed down at her reflection. She had a deep gash across her right cheek, her hair was matted with blood and mud, and her bottom lip was swollen. She blinked to unstick her eyelashes (they had been closed with dried blood) and plopped down onto a ruin. All the images of the past hours of horror and torture flooded into Mara's mind. Villagers screaming in pain, Imperial bombs creating havoc, stromtroopers and Rebels massacred by the hundreds, the building collapsing, intense red pain and then…nothing. That was all that she was able to recall, but now she knew it was over. But there was just something else, perhaps someone, or something she had forgotten? _Never mind I'll remember later._

_Ahsoka's POV_

_13:09_

Thunder clapped violently, bringing Ahsoka back to consciousness in a heartbeat. She could feel, not only through the Force, that she was trapped beneath a stone slab, perhaps from one of the buildings that had fallen during the Imperial attack. She tried to stretch her leg out, it was pinned awkwardly under her other leg, but the heavy weight of the stone slab almost made it impossible to even breathe. She took a deep intake of breath, summoned the Force through her fingers, pushed with what little remaining strength, lifted the stone slab off her, and tossed it with a large crack onto a pile of rubble. She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the bright light and began to assess her injuries. From the feel in her leg, she could tell that it was broken, her arm bore several puncture wounds, and several sections were missing layers of skin. Her head felt fine apart from a slight headache. She pulled herself up onto a larger segment of rubble, careful not to agitate her leg and sat there with contempt as she gazed out upon the destryed city. Something vaguely familiar caught her eye, a white piece of armour, a trooper's helmet. She gazed out further, the markings on the helmet; blue Jaig eyes were very familiar indeed. She wondered what could've happened to him, what he was thinking in the last few moments of his life, she hoped that he would have been thinking of her. She blinked back tears, which began to form in her eyes. She blinked. _Loving the enemy? What is wrong with you Ahsoka?_ She whispered fiercely to herself, she surrended to her heart. Attachment was not the Jedi way. _Kriff_. _Jedi Code, Sithspawn. _'I love you Rex ol' boy.' She whispered into the growing night. She cried.


End file.
